


Facts of Life

by SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll (dainochild)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess which creature can't live without shrimps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Life

Ed sighed heavily, trying to pull his wrists from behind his back. The hand gripping them tightened, the other pale hand on his back steering him forward. The blindfold was getting itchy.

"Almost there!" a hyper voice announced.

Listening closely, Ed heard the sound of water crashing against rocks. The ground was getting softer and softer – even with his heavy boots, he could still feel even if only on the right.

"The beach?" he questioned. The grip on his wrists released. Rolling the joints (the automail groaning – it was too early, and far too cold), he reached up and pulled the blind fold away.

A very cartoon-like whale was in the water, splashing around. It was green. Of all colours a whale could possibly be, green? Ed rolled his eyes, gazing at the whale with questioning-yet-frustrated eyes.

"It's a fact of life that whales can't live without shrimps!" the cartoon-style whale announced.

Silence.

"That's nice…"

Ed stepped back, slowly walking away.

Growling with frustration, the whale was surrounded in white light before returning to its natural, androgynous form. The tips of his green hair were emerged in the icy sea, the rising sun illuminating the ocean behind. He glared after the departing blonde.

"Stupid shrimp…"


End file.
